


From Normal to Corrupt

by BreadGiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/pseuds/BreadGiver
Summary: Brad gets a new roommate for his apartment, who turns out to be a demon that will start him on a path to corruption.
Kudos: 5





	From Normal to Corrupt

Brad was just an average, normal 22 year old guy. He just graduated from college and has acquired a nice paying job at a tech firm as an accountant. There was nothing special about him, being just average at everything including looks. One day he decided to see if he can get a roommate to help pay the rent to make his living life a bit easier, posting ads on a few websites. It only took less than a day for one person to respond quickly. It was a female, around his age who was looking for a new place to stay after moving into his town. Brad felt comfortable with a female roommate, knowing that he was not interested in anything but platonic relationships so things won't get awkward or dramatic.

He made arrangements at his place for a interview to see if she was the right roommate and if she liked the place well enough to stay. Brad schedules it a week from now to get the place spotless for a good first impression. When the day came on a weekend, he sat and watch some television until hearing a knock at the door. 

Getting up and opening the front door, he was greeted by a very attractive, black hair woman. She was wearing a black dress, with matching color high heels and a handbag. Her figure was very voluptuous, big butt and big breasts snug tightly in her clothing.

"You must be Helen." He greets her, a bit nervous has never being up close with anyone as smoking hot as her.

"And you must be Brad." Helen replies and shakes his hand, her voice was the smoothest, alluring tone he has ever heard. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, come on in." Brad invites her in, watching the woman look around the living room before sitting down. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Any alcohol if you have any." She replies, making herself comfortable sitting up on the couch. Brad thought it was a bit too early in the day to be drinking, but it was the weekend after all so he couldn't judge. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a couple bottles of hard lemonade and heads back to the living room, sitting down and handing one to Helen.

"Sorry for the light stuff," Brad slightly blushes and pops the cap off of his drink. "Not much of a drinker."

"It's perfectly fine," Helen reassures him and easily pops her cap off with two fingers, gulping half the hard lemonade down in just a short time. "This is a very nice place. You're very lucky to have it all to yourself."

"Yeah but I could use some relief on the rent though," Brad chuckles and sips his drink, and proceeded to start the interview. "So tell me more about yourself, Helen. What do you do for a living and what made you interested in living at my place?"

"Well I just recently moved from the city and wanted to stay at a more cozy place." Helen starts off, nursing the rest of her hard lemonade by taking a few sips between her sentences. "For work, I take a lot of jobs. Babysitting, pet sitting, bride's maid fill-in, escorting..."

"Wait what was that last one?" Brad almost spit out his drink, but gulps it down hard instead.

"Escorting." She said again casually, keeping that same flirty tone. "I have sex with people for money. Sometimes I even do exotic dancing for a little extra cash."

"Th-that's very interesting," Brad was blushing now, but didn't want to make a bad first impression by feeling too awkward about it. "I know some folks frown on that kind of stuff, but I won't judge. We all gotta pay the bills somehow it's perfectly fine."

"I really enjoy it," Helen finishes the last remaining sips of her drink before placing the glass bottle on the coffee table. "It's fun meeting new people almost everyday and pleasuring them. I just live for it."

"That's fine, just don't bring them back to this place." Brad chuckles, setting the first rule down at his apartment. "I don't want any traffic coming in and out all the time."

"I'm okay with that." She said, slightly scooting closer to the male. "So what do you do for a living, Brad?"

"Oh I just work as an accountant at a office firm." Brad casually said, not being to thrilled about his answer. "It's a boring job, but it pays decently and it could lead to future promotions, so I'll stick with it for now."

"I do love a working man." Helen giggles, causing the 22 year old to blush. "But I am very interested in living here. Are there any other rules I need to know about?"

"Oh just standard stuff." Brad tries to fight his blushing away, but there was something about those bright yellow eyes that were starring at him...wait, weren't they just blue a minute ago? "Clean up after yourself, Be mindful of your noises when the other is sleeping, just common courtesy stuff."

"That's great with me," She flutter's her bright yellow eyes, and a wave of calmness was felt over Brad's body. "So when can I move in?"

"A-anytime you want," Brad breathes, not sure what is coming over how relaxed he felt. "The rent is 500 dollars, I got the other half covered."

"Terrific, I'll start moving in tomorrow." Helen blows a kiss that almost knocks Brad out, causing him to feel dizzy in a good way. She gets up and sways to the door, winking at him. "I'll see you then...roommate~"

Brad spent the next hours laying on the couch napping, having a few good lucid dreams before waking up in the evening. He was confused to why he felt so tired and relax from before, but now he was more concern about the sudden arousal he was feeling.

"Huh, that's weird." He rubs his crotch, getting up from the couch and heading to his room to sit at his computer desk. He opens up some porn websites and begins jacking off, but finding out that the vanilla stuff he always watch wasn't getting him over the edge. After an hour of furious masturbating, Brad gives up and just went to bed with a hard erection, having trouble falling asleep almost the whole night.

Morning came and he wakes up groggy, barely managing to get 3 hours of sleep. There was a knock at the door and he quickly gets some clean clothes on to answer it. Helen arrived with a rental truck to move her stuff in, getting the mover guys to haul her dresser, bed, and a good number of boxes into the spare room of the apartment. Brad helps out anyway he could, but Helen insisted on assorting everything after all her belongings were in place.

A few hours pass and Brad was watching some TV till he remembered he left his cellphone in his room. He gets up from the couch and walks to the small hallway that seperated his room from Helen's. He notice her door was wide open, and glance inside to see Helen completely naked as she organizes her clothing on the bed. She was even more sexy outside that dress she wore yesterday, those child-bearing hips and big butt in complete view. Helen notice someone was staring and turns around, causing Brad to fluster and panic.

"S-sorry!" He explains, stumbling into his room before she let out a loud giggle.

"What? Never seen a woman naked before?" She teases him, but casually continues folding and organizing her clothes.

"N...No I haven't." He admits, not even seeing a woman nude up close in his college days as he was too busy studying all the time.

"That's adorable." Helen turns around, giving Brad a full view of her EE cup breasts and thick but neatly trimmed pubic hair bush above her folds. "I always stay in the nude in my own home. I hope that won't be a bother to you."

"I uh.." Brad was at a loss for words, squirming against his bedroom door as his pants became more uncomfortable from his growing arousal inside them. "I just want to keep things modest around here, is all."

"Oh Brad, don't be a stick in the mud," Helen steps closer till she was at her bedroom entrance, her eyes flashing from blue to that bright yellow again. "There's no need to feel awkward with nudity. I think it should be a normal thing in our household."

"O-okay..." Brad sighs, that relax and obedient feeling coming over him again to completely wash away his nervousness.. "But I'm not comfortable doing that yet."

"Aw you can always be comfortable around me, Brad." Helen whispers to him after stepping closer and closer till her lips were just inches from his ear, causing chills to form on his skin. "We're just roommates after all. You shouldn't feel embarrass about anything."

"I uh...I need to use the bathroom!" Brad panics and quickly goes into the bathroom that was at the end of the short hallway, closing and locking the door behind him. Holy crap what just happened, he thought to himself, struggling to take off his pants for his 5 inch cock to spring out after pulling his boxers down. He grabs the shaft and starts stroking it, whimpering and not even feeling close to any sweet relief no matter how lewd and dirty he thought. "Dammit...why won't you go down?"

"Brad? Are you okay in there?" Helen asks from the other side of the door, her voice having a slight hint of worry but still sounding just as teasing as before.

"I'm...I'm fine!" Brad grunts, trying to focus on getting his erection down. "Just feeling under the weather all the sudden."

"That's terrible," She coos from the other side, gently tapping at the door. "I'll go make some tea to help with that. Just come out when you're ready."

As Helen walks away to the kitchen, Brad was sweating now as he strokes his cock faster and faster. Why wasn't he feeling any pleasure from masturbating anymore? He remembers there was a bottle of lotion under the bathroom sink, quickly getting it and lathering his cock with the cold creamy stuff. The stroking motions were a lot easier, but he barely felt any improvement on getting to any hike in pleasure. After five minutes of frustration, he gives up and puts his pants back on.

"I hope you are okay," Helen had a tray set on the coffee table, a kettle and two cups filled with warm tea rest on top of it. She wasn't naked anymore, but was just wearing a simple black bathrobe. Brad was annoyed, frustrated, and very horny. He didn't want to bother Helen with it, taking a cup to sip a few times before leaning back into the couch. She was wearing a bathrobe this time, which made the young man feel slightly better. "The tea should help though. It's a special recipe that my mother taught me."

"I'm fine, just felt weird all the sudden." He didn't know how to explain it, or even if he could explain it to her. It was all so weird to happen, everything was happening so fast. She only moved in today and got WAY to comfortable already. Perhaps he should've set more ground rules, but something was telling him not to even bring it up.

"Drink some more tea, Brad." Helen sits down next to him, her voice now sounding more gentle and calming, very soothing like lavender. Of course, there was something she wasn't telling him. Something like spiking the tea with something to greatly increase his libido and loosen his mind up even more. "Just drink as much as you can, and tell me what's on your mind."

"I really don't know how to explain it." Brad felt his nerves and sickness gracefully go away as each second passes, either unaware or not objecting to Helen's hands gently touching his thigh. "It's just...I never seen a girl naked up close before, you were the first."

"I find that to be very cute." Helen smiles, drinking some of her tea as well, knowing it wasn't spiked like his drink was. "That's nothing to be ashamed about."

"That's not the weirdest part though," He breathes, drinking the rest of his tea in one go and felt his body go completely numb with relaxation as well as his mind. Not once did a thought cross his mind that maybe something was in the tea that was making him feel this way. "I shouldn't be talking about this, I didn't want things to become awkward between us...but it's something...sexual that's happening to me."

"Most of my jobs are sexual in nature, Brad." Helen reassures him, both her hands now gently massaging his shoulders for more comfort. "You can be completely relax talking about those kinds of things with me. Consider me the only friend who is comfortable with it."

O-Okay.." Brad takes a deep breath and sighs, enjoying the nice shoulder massage Helen was giving him. "For the past two days I can't get off masturbating. I have no idea why I can't, but no matter how hard I try it just doesn't get me off."

"Aww you poor thing." Helen gave a sympathetic frown, hands moving off his shoulders slowly to grope his average chest. "Maybe you just aren't finding the right porn to crave that release."

"That's the thing, none of it is working." He didn't object to her hands changing position, too relaxed in his state of mind to even care but to vent. "All my favorite go to tabs, they don't even cut it anymore. I don't know what to do about it."

"I think it's time for you to find a good girl to have fun with."

"Easier said than done. Work has got me busy all the time, and I...never had sex before."

"You're a virgin? That's so adorable!"

Brad blushes from her comment, watching her hands move to his legs to feel them start to relax. "It's embarrassing. I'm 22 years old and haven't gotten laid yet."

"Brad, you shouldn't think like that anymore." Helen softly said into his ear, her hands now rubbing the outside of his shorts to feel that erection under them. "Why don't you let me take care of that problem. You're not a bad looking guy, and I can be your only friend to help you out with these kinds of things."

"Like a friend with benefits?" Brad breathes, feeling some slight pleasure from her hands brushing against his crotch, causing him to bulge again.

"Yes, like that." Helen smiles, using her fingers to carefully and slowly slide down his shorts to reveal his tented boxers. "Considering I usually charge for these kinds of things, you're very lucky for being the only one of not paying for my services."

Brad wanted to decline the offer, his modest side of thinking telling him to keep everything normal as possible. But there was a new side of thinking, one that was more hornier and raunchy, and craved for sexual release. After a long minute of fighting his thoughts, he gives in. "Please...help me with it."

"Just relax, and enjoy." She blows into his ear, and pulls down his boxers to see that five incher spring up when it was free from the clothing. "Not the biggest, but not the smallest either." Her hand wraps around his shaft and gently begins stroking it, causing Brad to sharply moan from finally feeling pleasure on his cock.

"O-oh fuck your fingers feel good!" Brad whimpers, being relieved on having pleasurable feeling on his cock again, but now his whole mind and body felt weak. His hands grip the couch cushion tightly, having no other place to put them. Helen uses her free hand to move each of his hands to a breast, softly moaning from the firm grip he gave to them. He wasn't feeling tense or embarrassed anymore, now new feelings were flooding his mind. Brad finally felt at peace around Helen now, and almost as if he was slowly falling for her as well. "Helen...this is the best handjob I ever had..."

"Aw don't flatter me on your very first handjob now," Helen teases him by licking his ear, causing pre-cum to spurt out from the tip of his dick to make her stroking more slicker. "Hehe, don't blow your load just yet, stud. I wanna have a taste."

Helen moves herself down and wraps her lips around the head of Brad's cock and begins sucking, sending huge waves of pleasure to shiver his whole body. Experiencing such new pleasure didn't make him last long, and after just a minute he was already climaxing.

"O-Oh shit I'm cumming!" Brad gasps and his hips jolt in short thrusts as he cums in Helen's mouth, pumping 5 thick ropes of jizz before his cock finally stops throbbing. Helen gulps it all down and takes her lips away from the tip with an audible pop.

"Mmmm your cum is SO delicious, Brad~" Helen licks her lips, almost getting a head high from the taste of his sperm. Brad blushes and tries to cover his face, making the female softly giggle. "Oh don't feel flustered, that was your first blowjob and it's expected to not last long. But don't worry, we can work on that."

"Work on it?" Brad stops covering his face, confused thinking this was just a one time thing but now it was starting to look like a regular activity in the future.

"Yes we are going to do this so many times." Helen replies in a singing tone, standing up to pull off her bath robe. Her hour glass figure almost looked like it was glowing, his eyes fixated on her big breasts, glancing down quickly to see a completely shaven crotch and a glistening pussy. "Go into the bed room and get naked. You're going to fuck me."

"Okay." Brad meekly replies and gets up to head into his bedroom, stripping all his clothing away and laying on his back for Helen to come in. He was no longer nervous, his lust now controlling everything to make him calm and needing sexual release no matter how timid he was before. Helen comes in a minute later, completely nude as well which made his cock throb back to full erection. "You look so beautiful, Helen."

"Aw thank you, Brad." Helen smiles seductively and crawls onto the bed, straddling herself above him and teasing the tip of his cock with her extremely wet folds. He gasps loudly as she plunges down, her pussy was very tight and this was his first time being in one. Helen starts riding him slowly, making sure to keep a slow pace not to get him too worked up but knew the newbie wouldn't last long.

"Oh! Oh Helen! Helen I'm gonna cum again!" Brad cries out, shooting his hands to grab a hold of her hips to try and get her off. But she kept bouncing deep, grabbing his hands with hers to keep them locked on her hips.

"Cum inside me, Brad!" Helen moans, her inner walls tightening around his throbbing cock. "You know you want to! Shoot your seed inside me! DO IT!"

"A-AAHH!" Brad moans and shoots his load into her, pumping what feels like his entire ballsack inside those tightening walls. The orgasm was so intense, he blacks out, going into a deep sleep and faintly hearing Helen let out a evil laugh.

Brad slowly wakes up in a afterglow haze, his whole body feeling numb not pleasant. Helen was resting her head on his chest, her hand gently brushing fingers on his stomach and crotch that were not hairless all the sudden. "Helen?"

"Yes, Brad?" She asks in a soothing tone, being wide awake as well. She turns her head to look straight into his eyes, her own eyes now a permanent yellow.

"I..I think I'm falling in love with you." He bluntly admits, his feelings are going crazy inside his mind now.

"That's very sweet, falling in love with the first person you have sex with." She giggles, moving her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "But that is completely fine. I accept your love for me."

"But I don't know why I feel that all the sudden." Brad was no longer being timid with his thoughts, now somehow able to speak his mind freely around her no matter how embarrassing the words may be to him. "It's so weird..."

"Well it's because I'm a demon." She grins evilly, getting up from the bed to stand at the end of it.

"A demon?" Brad asks in confusion, part of him thought she was joking, or just being a silly slut.

"I'll just show you what I mean." Helen snaps her fingers and lets out a sharp moan at the start of her transformation, her skin turning a dark red and fur growing from the top of her thighs all the way down to her feet as they change into hooves. "OOohh fuck yes I love it when I shift to my real form!" She fondles her breasts, her tongue sticking out to grow longer and longer till it was 2 feet in length. A serpent like tail grows above her ass cheeks and reaches 5 feet, and finally two goat horns grow from her forehead to complete the transformation. David was now staring at an actual demon, wanting to be scared but was somehow turned on by the whole event. "I see you really like what you're looking at."

"I..I don't feel scared at all." David bluntly admits, his cock already hard again as the demoness puts her long tongue back into her mouth. "I know I should, but I don't. My feelings for you are still there, does that have something to do with you being a demon?"

"Sometimes, but usually mortals get frighten when I reveal my real form to them." Helen goes back on the bed and sits on Brad's lap, leaning over to have her breasts right in his face. "There is indeed something different about you, and I LOVE it. A completely normal human, who is a perfect candidate to be corrupted. Wouldn't you like that, Brad? Do you desire to stop living this boring life, and start living a life of pure bliss?"

"I...I don't know." Brad was unsure what would happen if he accepts, the unknown of it all was rather scary to him. Sweat begins to sheen on his body and face, mostly because of the demoness' body heat radiating off of her.

"Just imagine, living ALL your fantasies, fetishes, your most taboo thoughts." Helen licks her lips, before her tongue snakes out to slowly lick his cheek. "And if you're very lucky, you might become a demon just like me. A lesser one though, limited powers compared to mine, but a journey to complete corruption. You'll never be sad again, never be lonely, and you'll ALWAYS be with me."

Brad took a moment to think about it, knowing that outside his work he had nothing else going on for him. He had no close friends, and was very distant from his family members as well. His life was boring, and he was tired of living a boring life. "...I want it."

Her tail flicks around, eyes flaring a bright yellow glow from those three words. Helen gets at eye level with Brad, her eyes were now very alluring to him. "Do you pledge your love, your life...your SOUL to me?"

"Yes. I pledge my all to you, Helen." Brad breathes, his cock throbbing against her fur covered thighs. The demoness smiles wickedly, her tail stops moving as she moves her hands to gently caress both his cheeks.

"Your normal life is now over, my sweet Brad." Helen softly whispers, her words sounding so smoothing to his ears. "Your path to corruption, begins now."

She embraces Brad into a kiss, and the two spent the rest of the night fucking. Loud enough for the neighbors to hear the noises.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added, along with more extreme tags as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
